A Mother Knows
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Somethings in life are hard to explain but even so they are always amazing to witness. For example, how close a bond of mother and son can be. There were many things a person could call Diana Reid, but whatever she was, she loved her son.


**Here is a random story I thought of last night before I went to sleep. Tell me what I think. Your opinion matters to me :)**

**Disclaimer: as always I don't own Criminal Minds**

People could say that Diana Reid was insane; in fact there were a lot of things people could say about her. There was one thing about her that people found admirable yet no one could quite understand; she fit the mold of a paranoid schizophrenic but no one could quite understand the bond she shared with her son. Dr. Spencer Reid was a sweet man, a very smart and complex man but when it came to Diana she could pull those layers away and know exactly what her son was feeling. She put it off saying "A mother knows" but there was something more to it If the two days her son was captured and tortured didn't prove it to you, nothing would.

The night of his capture she woke up screaming "Someone has to save my baby", all she did was yell at any passing nurse that same phrase for 3 hours. She started pacing her room trying to figure out how to leave this imprisonment; someone was going to save her son, even if she had to kill to do it. She started running into walls, hitting them, trying to use her books to dig, that all seemed illogical for the normal literary minded Diana but right now she was a mother bear. Nurses came rushing into the room with syringes full of drugs to calm her down, and that it did, because it put her to sleep.

Waking up the next morning she seemed to remember almost immediately that something was wrong with her son. The nurses kept trying to tell her that her son was fine but she didn't believe them. She wanted to hear from her son, she needed to hear from her son. When 2pm came around and she hadn't received a letter she knew he was in danger, her heart could feel it. Diana felt completely hopeless in this situation, she was trapped in by the government, the same one her son worked for and neither she nor they could save him from his current pain. She tried to keep her cool because she knew the moment she showed signs of unrest she would be medicated. She was doing a great job, up until she felt her son's soul leave her, left her with this hollow feeling, she knew he was gone. At that very moment she lost it, she had nothing left to live for in this life, she did what they tried most to prevent. Diana Reid tried to kill herself.

She was caught mid-attempt, revived and medicated. The next morning she woke up, almost a day after her suicide attempt and felt him still with her and she was at first slightly confused. All night she dreamt of memories, memories of reading to her young son, memories of holding him, loving him. She dreamt of when her husband left them and how Spencer took care of himself most of the time. She loved her son deeply even if she didn't always know how to show it. She was brought out of her trance by a nurse saying "Mrs. Reid, you have a letter, from your son." Diana grabbed it and tore the envelope apart not noticing the fact it was sent through overnight express mail. The letter inside read:

**Dear Mom,**

**I just want you to know that I am alright; I heard you tried to kill yourself and I fear it was because of me. We had a terrible case where I was kidnapped and tortured by the hand of Tobias Hankel and his two other personalities. I was so afraid of losing my life, if I were to die who would be with you, who would make sure you were properly taken care of. I did die during the time I was kidnapped and brought back to life through CPR, the moments before death I saw your face, I saw my team, I saw our life. The case itself was terrible, a man using the Bible to justify murdering people. I was saved because you read the Bible to me over and over as a child. I was able to give a coded message to my team because you taught me the Bible. You and I share a great bond that I will forever cherish, but please promise me mother, if anything happens to me don't hurt yourself. I live everyday proud to be your son and I will until the last breath I take. I am fine now, everything is going to be fine, I will come and see you soon. **

**Love your son,**

**Spencer**

She held the letter to her chest and cried, his foot would heal faster than the emotional wounds he was going to suffer from. He was going to be different for while but she knew he was going to be just fine, when he came to see her months later she told him that everything was going to be fine and things were going to be on track in his life soon. When asked how she could be so sure, she told him "Spencer, A mother knows."


End file.
